Principles of the Movement
|align=left| Constitution Executive *Caudillo **Hermann von Salza *Consejo de Ministros * Parliament *Consejo Nacional del Movimiento Judiciary *Presidente del Tribunal Supremo *Tribunal Supremo Political Parties *Movimiento Nacional Elections *2009 Election Foreign Affairs *Foreign relations *Diplomatic missions *Treaties The Fundamental Principles of the National Movement Act (2009) is one of the seven fundamental laws of the von Salza regime. It established, as the name suggests, the principles on which the National Movement was based, the ideal of country, family and religion, with the utmost respect for the Fundamental Laws. It was enacted directly by Hermann von Salza and approved by the National Council by acclamation. The Communion of Ideals The National Movement is communion, understood as participation in common, of the Bexarans in the ideals that gave birth to the "crusade", which is to ensure peaceful coexistence through the construction of an orderly society. The Movement was conceived as an organization to lead the effort to implement these principles into Bexaran life. The Principles Not all the Twelve Principles of the Movement have the same content. Some made a certain political beliefs. Other institutions display a diagram. And others, finally, describe a specific action of government. The first are the doctrinal principles. The second, organic principles. Third, the programming principles. Doctrinal principles *Principle I established national unity and the duty of all Bexarans to serve the Fatherland. *Principle II states compliance of the Bexaran nation to God's law made by the Christian Church, whose doctrine is inseparable from the national consciousness. *Principle III states the desire of Bexar to the establishment of justice and peace among nations. *Principle IV gives the Armed Forces the duty to defend the unity, integrity and independence of the Fatherland. *Principle V founded the national community and family man. This subordinated individual interests to the common good of the nation, and puts all Bexarans under the protection of the law *Principle VI argues that natural entities of society (the family, the town and the union) are the basic structures of the national community. Organic Principles *Principle VII establishes the dictatorship as a political form, with notes of the Christian tradition, social and representative. *Principle VIII ordered political participation through the family, the town, the union and other entities that are recognized as organic representatives by law. Programming Principles *Principle IX states the right to an independent Bexar, to the benefits of education, to social security benefits, and an equitable distribution of national income and tax burdens. *Principle X recognizes the right to work and private property. Private initiative, the foundation of economic activity should be encouraged, tried and, if necessary, supplemented by state action. *Principle XI states that the company is a community of interest and unity of purpose. *Principle XII states that the State shall strive to improve the health and welfare of the Bexaran people and assures decent working conditions, and the economic progress of the Nation. Associations There are five kinds of associations: *Family Associations *Youth Associations *Professional Associations *Cultural Associations *Political associations The Organization of the Movement The Movement consists of: *The National Headquarters *The National Council *The General Secretariat *The Provincial and Local Councils Links *Bexar Category:Bexar Category:Politics of Bexar